Kvothe
:"I have stolen princesses back from sleeping barrow kings. I burned down the town of Trebon. I have spent the night with Felurian and left with both my sanity and my life. I was expelled from the University at a younger age than most people are allowed in. I tread paths by moonlight that others fear to speak of during day. I have talked to Gods, loved women, and written songs to make the minstrels weep. You may have heard of me." ––Kvothe to Chronicler Kvothe is the main character in the Kingkiller Chronicle. He is known by many names and titles, including Kote, Maedre, Dulator, Shadicar, Lightfinger, Sixstring, Kvothe the Bloodless, Kvothe the Arcane, and Kvothe Kingkiller. Early Life :"If this story is to be something resembling my book of deeds, we must begin at the beginning. At the heart of who I truly am. To do this, you must remember that before I was anything else, I was one of the Edema Ruh." Kvothe was born to Arliden, leader of a troupe of the Edema Ruh under the patronage of Baron Greyfallow. His education was spotty, but eclectic, his teachers being troupers and travellers. This changed when his troupe picked up an arcanist named Abenthy. Abenthy, or Ben (as Kvothe came to call him), introduced Kvothe to Sympathy and a variety of other subjects including Chemistry, Rhetoric, and Arithmetic. Ben was the first person to notice Kvothe's special genius, and as such highly recommended that Kvothe attend the University. Ben eventually left the troupe, much to Kvothe's dismay, and his education was cut short. Months afterward, his family was killed by the Chandrian for "singing entirely the wrong sort of songs". Kvothe fled the scene of destruction into the nearby woods, where he spent nearly half a year recovering, completely alone. During this time he learned to play the lute so well he could conjure specific feelings and images with the notes. His playing kept him sane, and eventually forced him out of his seclusion; when several of his lute strings broke, he was forced to seek out a place to buy more strings. After days of walking, and with a little help from a humble farmer named Seth, he reached Tarbean. Tarbean Here his lute was broken and he spent three years begging, stealing, and simply trying to survive, often with the help of a kind elderly man named Trapis. It was in Tarbean that he met Skarpi, who told whomever would listen stories about anything in the world, past or present, and Kvothe heard an unusual story of Lanre for the first time. Shortly thereafter, Kvothe left Tarbean and rode to the University on a caravan led by a merchant named Roent. While traveling in the caravan he met Denna for the first time. The University :"The University! I had come to think of it in the same way most children think of the Fae court, a mythical place reserved for dreaming about. A school the size of a small town. Ten times ten thousand books. People who would know all the answers to any question I ever asked..." Kvothe was accepted into the University, and entered the Arcanum within three days. In his time at the University, he made friends with Wilem, Simmon, Fela , and Manet in particular, was banned from the Archives, feuded with a young noble named Ambrose, reunited with Denna, visited Trebon in search of the Chandrian, was raised to Re'lar, and was brought up against the iron law. First Term (Spring Term) Kvothe famously gains admission to the University under virtually unheard-of circumstances, at an extremely young age (fifteen years old) and with the University paying him to attend, rather than having to pay tuition as per usual. He meets Simmon , Wilem, Manet, and Sovoy immediately, gets a bunk in Mews , and heads to the Archives, where he has his first run-in with Ambrose Jakis, who will not allow him admission to the Archives because he has not yet had his name entered in "the book." Kvothe's first class is Principles of Sympathy with Master Hemme, a course far below the knowledge he already possesses as a result of his studies with Abenthy. At the end of the class, he tells Hemme as much, and is summarily dismissed. Afterwards he returns to the Archives, meets Fela, is admitted to Tomes, and discovers that even the University Archives does not have much information readily available on the Chandrian or the Amyr. The following day, Hemme attempts to embarass Kvothe by having him teach the class for the day. Kvothe elects to lecture about the three basic laws of sympathy, and turns the embarassment back upon Hemme, as well as giving him a "sympathetic hot foot" without knowing that what he was doing could be considered malfeasance. That evening, he is called on the horns to face charges of unauthorized use of sympathy and malfeasance. He quickly has them replaced with reckless use of sympathy, of which he is found guilty and sentenced to three lashes. In addition, however, he is admitted to the Arcanum, having proven that he had mastered the basic principles of sympathy. Hereafter he is considered E'lir Kvothe. After the hearing, Master Kilvin instructs him to bypass the basic Artificing class in which he had enrolled and instead report directly to him in his workshop. Ever the showman, Kvothe takes nahlrout before his whipping the next day, which helps dull his pain, keep him alert, and stops him from bleeding under the lash. He also removes his shirt, though that is as much to safe a shirt he cannot afford to replace as it is to show off. He does not cry out or collapse, and leaves the courtyard under his own power to head to the Medica. Master Arwyl realizes after a few minutes that Kvothe has taken nahlrout, and discovers that Kvothe has some basic physiker skills. Mola arrives to stitch him up, and she and Kvothe meet for the first time. Arwyl invites him to study at the Medica. Kvothe goes to the Archives again, now able to access the Stacks as a member of the Arcanum, and Ambrose tricks him into taking a candle in, which gets him banned from the Archives by Master Lorren. Kvothe hears some of Master Elodin's history, and seeks him out to ask about studying Naming. Elodin toys with him a bit, then takes him to Haven to show him what the hazards of studying Naming can be, and tells Kvothe to jump off the roof, which he does, thinking Elodin will stop him from falling by calling the wind. He does not, and instead tells Kvothe that he is too stupid to study Naming. Kvothe decides to focus on Artificing. Kvothe begins spreading rumors about himself to augment those already being told, and his reputation begins to spread. His feud with Ambrose develops into an ongoing enmity. He finishes the term by focusing on studying in the Medica and the Fishery most aggressively. Second Term (Summer term) In order to pay tuition for his second term, Kvothe seeks out a gaelet and is directed to Devi, who gives him the first of several loans he will eventually take from her. She uses her clients' blood as collateral if they have nothing of value to put up, which Kvothe resists at first but eventually agrees to. He purchases his first lute since his father's was broken in Tarbean. Kvothe is allowed to study sygaldry under Kilvin's giller Cammar, which takes him seven days rather than the month or even whole term that most students spent. He achieves this largely by setting all one hundred ninety seven runes to a song, which he is able to reference mentally with ease. He is then apprenticed to Manet. In addition to Artificing, his studies include the Medica, Mathematics, and advanced sympathy with Elxa Dal, and his schedule begins to wear on him. Around the fifth span he begins to burn out. He remains undefeated in sympathetic dueling, but Wilem and Simmon speak to Kilvin and have him banned from working extra hours in the shop due to his exhaustion. With a spot of extra time in his schedule, Kvothe decides to look into playing at the Eolian. While practicing in a quiet secluded courtyard, he gradually befriends a timid young girl who lives beneath the University in a network of tunnels and caverns she calls "the Underthing." Kvothe names her Auri. Willem and Simmon accompany Kvothe to the Eolian when he decides to test for his talent pipes, and plays "The Lay of Sir Savien Traliard," a very difficult song which requires a female accompaniment, hoping that amongst the talented performers in the Eolian, one will step up and sing the harmony when the time comes. One does after a tense moment of hesitation, and the song goes wonderfully, despite (or partly because of) the fact that a string breaks on his lute during the performance. He wins his talent pipes, figures out that Ambrose used sympathy to break his lute string (giving himself binder's chills in the process and leaving as soon as the performance was over), and discovers after much searching that Denna was the woman to step in and sing the Aloine harmony in the song. She is at the Eolian with Sovoy, going by the name of Dianne. During admissions week, he makes an arrangement to be house musician at the Hourse and Four and Kvothe and Threpe write "Jackass, Jackass" and perform it at the Eolian. Kvothe buys back his copy of Rhetoric and Logic from Master Lorren, and tries unsuccessfully to get his ban from the Archives rescinded. Ambrose charges Kvothe with Conduct Unbecoming a Member of the Arcanum because of the song. The Masters replace the charge with Undignified Mischief. Three days later, the Hourse and Four is sold to a new owner who tells Kvothe that he is no longer needed. Ambrose had arranged for that purchase, and also vaguely threatened all of the reputable inns that hiring Kvothe would cause a lot of trouble. Anker, partly because he needs a musician and partly just to thumb his nose at Ambrose, takes Kvothe in, giving him a small room and access to meals when he is around in exchange for playing four nights a span. Kvothe finishes the term "not quite sixteen" years old. Third Term (Fall Term) Kvothe limits himself to three fields of study, choosing Advanced Sympathy, a shift in the Medica, and his apprenticeship under Manet. Denna returns to town, and finds Kvothe at Anker's. They go for a six-hour walk, and the next day she vanishes again, leaving her bill unpaid at the Oaken Oar, where she had been using the name Dinnah. Kvothe graduates his apprenticeship with Manet by making his customized bulls-eye sympathy lamp, and gets Manet to accidentally reveal that there is a secret way into the Archives. Denna returns, and meets Simmon and Wilem at the Eolian. They spend the evening in one another's company, and make plans to meet the following day. The next morning, Kvothe saves Fela from a bone-tar fire in the Fishery and misses his appointment with Denna. He is so poor he cannot even afford to replace the clothes damaged in the fire until some of his work at the Fishery sells, and then he can only buy some used boots. He sees Fela at the Eolian and she gives him a fine new cloak as a partial thanks for having saved her from the fire, and declares herself indebted to him. He briefly spots Denna leaving, and worries that she will think he spurned her for Fela, but doesn't chase her. Two thugs armed with a "finder" (a sympathetic compass made from a hair and used to find the person the hair came from) hunt Kvothe down in an alley on the 28th day of the month (presumably the fifth month of the year) in Imre and attempt to kill him, but he manages to use sympathy to blind and stun them long enough to escape, adding to his reputation (they believe he called down fire and lighting upon them). Later, crawling into his rooms through the window, he finds a note Denna left for him wedged into the window several days prior. In it she hints at having met someone interesting about whom she wishes to speak to Kvothe. He takes steps to confound the "finder" in case someone else comes after him and takes a room in an inn near the docks. The following day, he hears about a wedding near Trebon where it sounds as though the Chandrian appeared and killed everyone. He borrows more money from Devi, buys a horse, and rides sixty miles in half a day to reach the town, where he comes across a tinker to whom he trades away the horse for a loden-stone and various sundry items. At the local inn, he inquires about the wedding, hoping to hear some concrete information about the Chandrian, and discovers that there was one survivor, slightly injured, who turns out to be Denna. The two of them leave the inn and head towards the Mauthen farm to see if Denna can find any of her things from before she was knocked unconscious. She tells him about her eccentric potential patron, and Kvothe nicknames him Master Ash. They look around the farm, and Denna tells Kvothe that she saw blue flame during the chaos. What wood remains is rottted, and the iron pump-handle is rusted through. Kvothe tells Denna that he thinks the Chandrian were there. She agrees after some consideration. Denna wants to go looking for Master Ash, so they head into the woods to explore. Eventually they run across Skoivan Schiemmelpfenneg (Schiem), a swineherd with whom they share dinner and hear about a local legend describing something odd that creates blue flame in the bluffs to the north. They head that direction and camp at the top of another hill with a good view of the bluffs, littered with a handful of greystones. Kvothe theorizes that Mauthen dug up an artifact of some kind when building his house, and that seeing it is what got the wedding party killed. They see the blue flame to the north before bedding down for the night. A draccus wakes them in the middle of the night, as it comes to the hilltop attracted by their fire. It destroys the fire and then eventually leaves in the early morning. Kvothe and Denna make it to the place in the bluffs where they saw a small plume of smoke rising, and find a small (and very strange) encampment. The draccus shows up and they flee into a small cave, where Kvothe figures out that it is a grove of denner trees being cultivated to make ophalum, but not before Denna chews a large amount of it, thinking it to be maple candy. Kvothe tries to help treat her for the drug's effects, but hasn't much to work with. They collect all the ophalum they can find, hoping to sell it back in Imre or the University. In the meantime, he realizes that the draccus is addicted to the resin of the Denner trees and has become dangerous. They decide to try to overdose it with some of the resin. They ball up two thirds of the resin they found and bait the draccus with a fire, then hide to wait for it to arrive. It does so, takes the bait, and starts to fall asleep, but fires from Trebon's harvest festival attract its attention and it races maniacally towards the town. Kvothe leaves Denna, who has passed out from the ophalum by now, and races after it, managing to save part of the town from fire with some slapdash sygaldry and sympathy, and kills the draccus by collapsing the iron wheel from a church onto it in the same manner, also using up the last of the ophalum. He is knocked unconscious. When Kvothe awakens, the townsfolk hold him in some awe, not understanding at all what has happened. They tell him that they have "disposed of the demon" in the proper manner, and Kvothe plays on their awe to try to gather further information about what happened at the wedding. Only one person in town, Verainia Greyflock (Nina), has anything useful to say, telling him that she saw the artifact the Mauthens dug up, and that it was a vase or urn with drawings on it. When she describes what she remembered, Kvothe realizes the drawings were of the Chandrian. She is terrified, and Kvothe gives her a bauble that he claims he has charmed to protect her, and then leaves to return to the University, never having found Denna since the night the Draccus died. Ambrose steals Kvothe's lute out of its case while he isn't looking, and while toying with it to tease Kvothe, carelessly breaks it. Kvothe inadvertently calls the Name of the wind and buffets Ambrose with it, and then falls into a largely insensible state. Elodin eventually finds him and whispers something that helps him start to mend psychologically. Ambrose and Kvothe are both brought on the horns. Ambrose is found guilty of stealing and destroying Kvothe's lute and required to pay for its replacement, and Kvothe is found guilty of malfeasance and sentenced to six lashes and expelled, but his expulsion is repealed at Elodin's objection. Kvothe is also raised to Re'lar with Elodin as his sponsor on the fifth of Fallow. Auri begins to show Kvothe around the Underthing. Kvothe's lashing proceeds in much the same way as his first and he purchases a new lute and some other small things with Ambrose's money. Auri eventually leads Kvothe to a passage that he discovers will allow him to sneak into the Archives. He convinces Fela to show him around a bit in secret. Fourth Term Maer Alveron The Faen Realm After having rooted out the bandits Maer Alveron sent he and his small group of mercenaries to find, Kvothe spots Felurian in a forest clearing and is immediately entranced by her (a facet of her magical abilities). He pursues her, and she leads him into the Fae, where he spends some time with her and becomes possibly the only man to have spent time with Felurian and return with his sanity intact. Ademre Kvothe travels with Tempi to Ademre because his mercenary friend faces potential disciplinary measures for having taught his Ketan to Kvothe, a barbarian. Upon arriving there, he spends a time being evaluated by an Adem instructor so that Tempe's superiors can decide whether agreeing to teach him was "of the Lethani." Eventually, Kvothe is accepted as being capable of learning and is considered a student of the Latantha school, and is thus free to stay and study or to go. Having unfulfilled business with Maer Alveron, he elects to leave. The Present He goes by the name Kote in the village of Newarre some years later, hiding his true identity and living as the inkeeper of the Waystone Inn. The word kote is inferred to be Siaru for disaster. In Ch.67, Kilvin says 'Chan Vaen edan Kote', to which Kvothe says '"Seven years... I don't know Kote''." Kilvin then tells him that it means 'Expect disaster every seven years'. Personality :"He will leave his mark on the world as one of the best."'' ––Abenthy to Kvothe's parents Kvothe is exceptionally intelligent, even as a very young boy. He is quick-witted, sharp-tongued and clever, and a talented musician. From myriad teachers he learns the skills of singing, acting, playing the lute, woodcraft, law, Sympathy, begging, thieving, and seduction. Relationships Denna :"She was unlike anyone I have ever met..." ––Kvothe Denna is the primary romantic interest for Kvothe in the Chronicle. They first meet in Roent's caravan, and are later reunited in the Eolian, where Denna joins Kvothe as the Aloine to his Savien. Kvothe is smitten with Denna – everything from her face to her voice –and his mad quest to keep close to her without clinging too tightly is a recurring theme throughout the books. Fela Fela, a scriv, is one of Kvothe's first female friends at the University. Kvothe saved Fela from a fire in the Fishery and Fela developed romantic feelings for Kvothe, which Kvothe did not reciprocate, being already smitten by Denna. Fela gives him a fine cloak as a form of thanks for his saving her, and often does favors for Kvothe when he needs more assistance than Willem and Simmon can provide. Not to mention the fact that she pleasures Kvothe everyday in Kvothe's small home. She has huge perfect breasts that has beautiful nipples. Kvothe gropes them and sucks them until sweet milk would flow out, causing Fela to moan with pleasure. Fela is very busty and has a great ass. Kvothe would repeatedly ram his cock in and out of her until he would cum in her pussy. Fela, in great debt to Kvothe for saving her life, loved being Kvothe's sperm dumpster. Mola Mola is a doctor working underneath Master Arwyl. She treats Kvothe after his first whipping, and they eventually become friends. Devi At first, Devi is merely Kvothe's gaelet, but the two eventually form a friendship of sorts, albeit a tempestuous one. However, Kvothe was unable to pay off Devi's great debts, and had to find a way to pay off the burdensome debts. Unable to find any other way, Kvothe entered Devi's office and raped her. He focused all of his Alar to harm Devi in order to distract her momentarily, however, simultaneously, Kvothe hit her and knocked her to the floor. While Devi was on the floor, Kvothe put a knife to Devi's throat and started to rip off her clothes maliciously. So shocked, Devi was unable to move while Kvothe squeezed and exposed her huge breasts. Her nipples grew errect and she moaned with pleasure, begging Kvothe to stop. Then Kvothe knocked her down to the floor and viciously ripped her tight pants off and took out his penis. Rapidly, Kvothe rammed his penis inside of Devi and repeatedly thrusted, causing Devi to scream in pleasure. Her breats moved up and down while she made a face of pure ecstasy, screaming to Kvothe to go faster and harder. Being fucked doggy-style, Devi came and her legs gave out. Kvothe kept on raping Devi until he ejaculated. Devi, her vagina filled with semen, was gasping on the floor, with a lewd facial expression. Kvothe then started to suck on her breasts, causing milk to come out and causing Devi even more pleasure. Devi became Kvothe's sex slave ever since. Bast Kvothe's apprentice and one of the Fae. While Chronicler records Kvothe's story, Bast urges Chronicler to get his master to remember his old self and become his old self again. In this, Bast shows that he cares deeply for his master and would do anything to see him smile again. Felurian A Fae woman whose power lies in seduction, Felurian is responsible for teaching Kvothe the arts of the lover. Felurian made Kvothe's Shaed (shadow cloak). Simmon One of his two best friends at the University, Simmon is a loyal friend with a love for Alchemy . Wilem Wilem is another of Kvothe's best friends at the University. Category:University Students Category:Characters Category:Edema Ruh Category:Males Category:Musicians